We Used to be So Close
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Adam and Drew haven't seen or talked o each other for 16 years. Drew has a happy life he has a beautiful wife and a loving family but he feels like somethings missing. Adam on the other hand is living his life as a rockstar he has fame, fortune, and the best girlfriend a man could want but somethings missing. Set 16 years after Drew graduates.
1. Chapter 1

**We Used to be so Close**

Drew's POV

"Drew honey can you wake up Azalea?" I heard my wife call from the bathroom.

"Sure hun. What about Mas?" I replied hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder.

"I already woke him up" she answered moving her face to kiss me on the cheek.

I tiredly walked down the hallway coming to the door marked Zee. I slowly opened the door and turned on the light. The light illuminated the room showing the band posters covering the black and white striped walls. I took a moment to look at the posters one was of a guy with blue eyes and either black or dark brown hair and 13th was written under him. "Looks familiar," I mumbled to myself before turning towards my daughter's bed. The lump under the red covers rose and fell steadily breathing.

"Zee" I started shaking her "Time to wake up baby-girl."

"Daddy five more minutes" she groaned

"What I have learned in my 34 years of life is that never works," I commented pulling the covers off of her.

"You just burned my retinas" she shrieked falling out of bed.

"Sorry sweetie" I apologized. "Get ready for school"

"Ugh..." She trailed off as I left the room. Not even a minute later I could hear the screaming and guitar riffs coming from the room. "Reminds me of Adam," I sighed sadly to myself….

_Flashback_

_I finally graduated. I sat next to my girlfriend and sipped my drink. I was at the biggest party of the year… my girlfriend, Molly, pulled me to the dance floor when a slow song came on._

"_I love you Drew" she whispered _

"_I love you too M&M" I replied "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have a ring right now but I love you and the only thing I want to change about you is you last name."_

"_Yes Drew I would love to be your one and only" she answered wrapping me in a tight hug._

_O.o.O_

_A couple days passed and I started to notice her acting a bit weird._

"_Molly-Bear what's wrong?" I asked determined to find out._

"_You know I was brought up in a religious household," she stated _

"_Yes I do," I said from what she has told me if she associates with the wrong people her family will disown her._

"_Your brother is the kind of person I not aloud to come in contact with" she said looking down. "and if you marry me you can't either"_

_I thought back to that morning when me and Adam were fighting… "Babe you're my everything so if it must be the so be it."_

_End of flashback_

I remember fighting with Adam about it and the last thing he said to me was "I never want to see you again… I hate you." I never went to his graduation, I haven't seen him in 16 years, and I don't even know where he is now or what he looks like….

Adam's POV

Me and Eli were sitting trying to write so stuff for the new album

"So" he started "are you going to keep the name through the next album?" he asked referring to my stage name, Adam 13th.

"Yes, you don't understand I feel the need to hid…" I started before Eli cut me off

"behind the name. I get it… kinda… not really but I think we should do a ballad to begin the album and like tell a story through the songs kinda like the black parade ya know."

"Yes we should," I started "were gonna have time to write while we're on tour."

"Yes I cant believe we're kicking off in Toronto… our hometown. I can't remember the last time I was here. Now we're in a band." He enthused

"If you had told me my sophomore year I would be in a band let alone sing in one I would have not believed you." I commented. Honestly though it was a slim chance I was afraid I would run into Drew.

"Your worried about seeing Drew aren't you?" Eli questioned. That's why he was my best friend because he can read me like a fucking book.

"Yeah… I haven't seen him in 16 years I'm a little nervous about if I do." I answered shakily. Eli took a drag out of the cigarette I didn't even know he lit.

"It's his fault he gave up a perfectly good brother like you." He said with an apathetic manner.

"I guess your right," I replied looking down I was still deeply hurt by the day Drew told me that he couldn't see me anymore…

_flashback _

_My phone rang and seeing that it was my brother I picked it up._

"_Hey Adam" he said timidly into the phone._

"_Hi Drew," I answered back_

"_I need to talk like in person. Meet me?" he asked with a kinda anxious undertone_

"_Um sure.. The Dot? Around five?" I suggested._

"_Sure" he replied before hanging up._

_O.o.O_

"_Hey Drew," I greeted when he entered the small café._

"_Adam there's something really important I have to tell you," he started_

"_Okay spit it out already. What did you break?" I asked in a joking manner._

"_A promise" he stated quietly "I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore."_

"_What?" I asked not believing what he had just said._

"_I can't see you anymore. What you are is against my fiancés beliefs." He said a little louder._

"_And what am I that is so unbearably wrong?" I seethed wanting to hear him say it._

"_A tranny" he yelled almost like he was right an I was wrong in this situation._

"_Ya know what Drew I never want to see you again… I hate you!" I screamed pushing my self away from the table and storming out of the Dot._

_End of flashback_

"Earth to Adam" Eli said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh… oh sorry I was having a flashback." I apologized

"You were out of it for about 5 minutes," he stated turning back to his laptop

"Yeah... let's just drop the whole Drew thing. How about a song about leaving someone you love or letting go for our ballad?" I suggested trying to change the subject to my career.

"Good idea Adam" Eli said before writing it in a notebook.

End Of Chapter One

**Authors Note: Hi guys so… what did you think? And I know I made Drew kinda the bad guy but if you haven't noticed he has kind backstabbed Adam a couple times when it comes to girls. And who saw the ****Degrassi: Season 12 - Bite Your Tongue Promo… if you didn't look it up on youtube its really good. Well that's all I have to say. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drew's POV

It was about 4 o'clock when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming" I yelled exiting my home office. I quickly made it to the door and opened it to reveal a girl with hot pink and black hair. That really confused me because her hair was blue last week now its pink.

"Hi Jamie can I ask you something?" I asked

"Didn't really give me a choice there did ya Mr. T. Go ahead" Jamie replied.

"Is your hair going to change every time I see you?" I questioned.

"As long as my mother allows it then yes it is. I'm planning on doing the whole rainbow sometime kinda like Dahvie Vanity." She answered enthusiastically

"Aren't you a little young to be listening to Blood on the Dance Floor?" I interrogated

"Aren't you a little old to know what that is," she countered with a smirk

"BOTDF was popular when I was in high school. I remember those crazy times." I replied.

"Enough with memory lane, is Zee home?" she asked smiling

"She went somewhere with her mother they should be back soon," I replied "oh wait can I ask you another thing?"

"Go ahead," Jamie answered leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you have any idea what Zayley would want for her birthday?" I asked. I was desperate though she was my own daughter I couldn't think of anything to get her for her birthday.

"Well her favorite band Cynical Secrets is kicking off there tour in Toronto and since ya know she lives here she would die if you got her tickets and backstage passes for their show that's in two weeks." She said nonchalantly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed before running towards my office "wait where would I buy these?" I asked running back in.

"Just look up Cynical Secrets tickets on Google and find them," Jamie answered.

"Okay you know where Zayley's room is you can go up there?"

"Okay Mr.T" she stated before making her way upstairs.

I walked back to my office and looked up the band Cynical Secrets. By looks its looks like my wife won't be happy about this. Next stop Youtube I typed in Cynical Secrets in the search box and braced myself for the apocalypse…

_**Cynical Secrets- The End- Lyrics**_

_**Cage Fight- Cynical Secrets vs. Barbed Wire Heart**_

_**Why Adam 13**__**th**__** from Cynical Secrets is the hottest guy that has ever walked the planet**_

_**Smoke and Mirrors- Cynical Secrets *with pictures :)***_

I dragged my cursor over the fourth link and hoped for the best

"_Quite as I watch you falling, _

_You become the prey again,_

_I can see your skin is crawling,_

_Lipstick cases and sin" (1)_

A deep melodic voice came through the speakers and mixed so well with the guitar and drums. My baby girl has a good taste in music I am so proud. I continued to listen to the song and when it came to an end I decided to get her the tickets.

"AHHHH" I heard Zayley scream upstairs.

I quickly got up and grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall and ran upstairs.

"Get the Hell away from my daughter," I yelled when I reached her room.

"AHHH" both girls screamed in shock

"Daddy," Zayley whined "Why are you threatening to bludgeon Jamie?"

"I heard you scream and I thought there was a creeper up here," I defended

"No creeper Mr. T just me," Jamie cut in smiling

"Okay, just making sure," I commented before exiting the room.

I went back downstairs to my beautiful wife making dinner. "What's cooking good looking?" I asked sitting on a stool.

"Spaghetti" she answered flatly.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

She lowered her voice to a whisper "Jamie told me you were thinking about getting concert tickets for Azalea for her birthday for this band called Cynical Secrets. When were you going to let me in on these plans?" she asked angrily

"They aren't exactly plans I was just looking into it as an idea." I replied. "Why are you so irritable about it?" I asked.

"I talked to my dad he says that band is no good. He said I should be worried that Azalea is listening to that devil music (2). You're encouraging this by getting her tickets." She explained.

"I listened to a song by them its not horrible and Zayley will love me forever if I get her tickets according to Jamie" I replied

"Okay, but get her three tickets one for Mason, one for Jamie, and one for Zayley," she reasoned.

"Okay," I answered before kissing her cheek and going back to my office.

Adam's POV

Rehearsal was going good everyone was working together just fine… that doesn't happen often. Sure were like family but families fight sometimes, these guys are practically my family sure I have mom and dad, but I don't see them often either touring, band work, or avoidance of Drew gets in the way. I know it seems like I'm acting like a child, but he made it clear that he would let a girl come in between us. That's his problem though… so now I take comfort in my dysfunctional band family.

"That was great guys take about ten minutes for break" our manager, Zack yelled over everyone else talking. "Adam can I speak to you?" he asked

"Sure Zack what's up?" I replied

"Well its actually two things. One when we start tour don't do anything stupid like break your ribs like last time," he started "and two you seem out of it are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about some stuff," I answered honestly

"Okay I'm just looking out for you," he comforted patting my back and walking away.

"So…" Mary, our bassist, drew out before asking, "What kind of stuff is going on in that crazy mixed up mind of yours Adam?"

"Nothing really Honey," I answered

"Come on Babe tell me," she demanded softly.

You would think we were dating by the way we talked to each other, but we aren't I'm dating my high school friend and merchandiser for our band, Bianca while Mary plays for the other team and was in a long term relationship with our make-up artist and wardrobe director Fiona. We just talk to each other like that as a joke.

"Just family stuff not really that important," I answered only Eli knew that I haven't talked to my brother in 16 years everyone else thinks that we just don't get along.

"Okay Prince Adam" she replied gently "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks Princess but I'm fine," I explained.

"Okay… ten minutes is about up… CHRIS, ELI, AND, JAKE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE." She yelled

"Jesus Mary…" Chris, our drummer, complained walking back into the rehearsal room.

"Chris is right why must you yell?" Jake came in after him

Mary's eyes set into a playful glare "Let's just practice so we can complete our plan of world domination."

"What?" Eli screamed.

"Nothing" Mary replied innocently

We all picked up where we left off and began playing one of out best selling songs, Smoke and Mirrors. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that Zack came running in.

"Good news guys," he started "a little over 75% of your tickets for the kick off concert in Toronto have been sold. That's amazing considering they just went on sale less than two days ago."

And that's when it hit me we were actually famous and people wanted to see us play. Five years ago I could only dream of being this big obviously my dreams are now my reality. Me and my band will change the world someday and we will start in Toronto.

End of Chapter two

**Author's Note:**

**I suck at lyric writing so I just used a BVB song **

**My dad would/has said that about my music selection**

**I am in no way trying to say being a Christian is bad (I am one myself) but I stumbled (okay maybe Bryan Stars had something to do with it) upon this website that was like a Christian website but it attacked every little thing like (this is seriously what was written) Is Adventure Time the gateway drug for LSD, homosexuality, and a rave lifestyle… so yeah it isn't so LGBT friendly so I made Molly as if she was raised that way… so yeah not attacking Christians and such I just think I should say that just so no one is offended.**

**And… I'm going to put links to what my characters look like on my page so check that out if you have any interest on what Zayley, Mason, Molly, Jamie, or any Cynical Secrets band members including Adam (excluding Eli) look like.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi (though I wish I did actually scratch that if I did ya'll would be scared I mean Dreli would happen suddenly it would turn all paranormal mystery and all that jazz) or Blue and Yellow by The Used. I don't own Adam either… though I wish I did **

Drew's POV

Today was Azalea's birthday and all I want to do is make her feel like a princess. I bought her the tickets and backstage passes to much of my wife's dismay. Right now I was getting ready for dinner.

"Andrew hurry up," I heard Mason yell from the living room

Seconds later I heard Molly scold him "You will not address your father by his first name, it's disrespectful."

"Yes ma'am" Mason muttered in response

"Chill a bit M&M " I started entering the room and fixing my tie "an old friend of mine addressed his dad by Bullfrog at least he doesn't refer to me as an amphibian."

"What have I told you about memory lane Mr.T," Jamie faux scolded entering the room from the staircase.

"Yes ma'am" I muttered looking down

"Women" Mason exclaimed falling back onto the couch.

"Mason Adam Torres you are going to wrinkle your shirt," Molly got onto him again

"Sorry" he replied sarcastically.

"Ready to go" Azalea yelled descending the stairs in a white and black dress.

"Come on Princess" a said putting my arm around her and guiding her to the car.

We all piled into the car and I started the car. Very loud rap music blasted through the speakers and almost killed our eardrums. Turning the music down I stated "Last time your borrowing my car Mas"

"Sorry it gets me pumped for football," he answered

"It kills our eardrums" Jamie yelled back

"Numero uno you guys listen to screaming numero dos nobody asked you Pinky" he countered.

"Numero uno we listen to screaming at a moderate volume level and numero dos since when am I pinky?" she shot back

"Well you changed you hair color so your no longer smurfette," he said smiling

"Oh I am so gonna kill you Torres!" she shrieked trying to get over Azalea to attack Mason.

"Hey you two calm it," I yelled back at them "it's Zee's birthday so she gets to chose what we listen to."

"Thanks Daddy" she thanked kissing my cheek and hooking her ipod to the auxiliary port. She and Jamie scrolled through the songs before choosing one.

"_And it's all in how you mix the two,_

_and it started where the light exists. _

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss,_

_And it burns a hole through everyone that feels it"_

"Hun who is this?" I asked nicely

"Cynical Secrets," she answered before going back to singing.

"Great" I commented before focusing back on the road.

We arrived to the restaurant of Zayley's choice, Chin Chins. We entered and were seated immediately.

O.o.O

Dinner went well and it was time to give Zee her presents. Jamie got her a Hot Topic gift card, Mason got her a ring with a black stone in the middle, Molly got her a charm bracelet, and finally it was time for me to give her my gift.

"Sweetie I hope this present is the best present you receive today," I commented handing her the card that contained the tickets.

She ripped through the red colored envelope and gasped "Oh my Jesus" she finally let out

"Do you like it Sugar?" I asked leaning back in my chair knowing I hit the mark

"Oh my Jesus" she screamed catching the attention of the other diners "Thank you daddy thank you thank you thank you" she continued coming over and hugging me

"Your welcome Honey, but you have to take Mas and Jamie," I said looking at the others expressions, both confused.

"Jamie I got three tickets to Cynical Secrets" She explained.

"Wow Mr.T you actually listened to me, you never listen to me," Jamie said looking towards me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I brushed off.

"We're going to see and meet Adam 13th and the rest of the guys. I'm so excited" Zayley screamed again.

**Skipping to the next day aka the day of the concert**

Azalea's POV

I am so excited… I was getting ready to go to my first concert ever. I stepped out of the shower and walked over to my sink and started to blow dry my hair. Once my hair was all dry, straight, teased I went to bed room and blasted music whilst I got ready. I quickly applied my makeup concealer, foundation, red lipstick, thick black eyeliner, and gray eye shadow that made my blue eyes pop. I pulled on my black skinny jeans, gray camisole, a black and gray crop top with a day of the day skull, and my gray Doc Martins. I walked… er danced over to my jewelry box and pulled out my studded bracelets, my charm bracelet, and my rings. I looked at my reflection in my full length mirror and stood there until I heard the doorbell ring. I let out a high-pitched squeal before running downstairs and opening the door to reveal Jamie.

"Ya ready?" she asked calmly but I could tell she was just as excited as me.

"Yes Mason get yourself down here we're ready to leave." I screamed

"Yo calm it I'm coming!" he yelled back before descending the stairs wearing a white v-neck and dark wash skinny jeans "I cannot believe dad is making me go with ya'll he mumbled.

"Get over it dear brother of mine" I said before yelling "Dad we're leaving"

"Okay honey" he yelled back.

"Lets go" Jamie screamed

"Wait," my dad yelled running into the room handing us backstage passes "I forgot to give these to you yesterday." He explained

"Thanks Dad can your present get anymore awesome… wait did you buy me Adam 13th for a day cause that would be the best?" I asked

"No I did not buy you a boy," I replied "now get going your going to be late."

We left the house at around 7:30 and the concert started 8:00. In 20 minutes we were at the venue and Mason stopped the car and turned in his seat.

"Here's the rules number one no crazy moshing number two stay in my eyesight number three do not under any circumstances flash the members of the band."

"Gosh Torres your not going to let us have any fun." Jamie whined

"That's my job" Mas replied smirking.

Adam's POV

"Are you ready?" Chris asked entering my dressing room.

"Fucking ready" I mumbled setting down my eyeliner

"Let's do this," I heard Mary scream.

Everyone set up their instruments and got ready on stage. I grabbed my mic before running out on the stage as my band followed. I stared out into the enthusiastic crowd.

"WHO THE FUCK IS READY TO ROCK?" I screamed into the mic.

Everyone and I mean everyone screamed in response.

"First things first I have to go over the rules of mosh-pitting. Number one don't be an asshole… number two if someone falls, you pick them up… and number three have the best fucking time of your life." I started "now with that covered I believe I have some people to introduce we got Eli Goldsworthy on guitar, the ever so lovely Mary Way on bass, Jake Ross on rhythm guitar, Chris Mora is handling the drums…" I got cut off by Eli.

"And Adam 13th will be your singer on this fine Saturday evening," he screamed into his mic.

**Skipping the concert**

The concert went great now we had to meet our fans. Personally this its one of my favorite parts of being famous. We sat at the table and the fans came in over excited to meet us. A boy and two irls came up to me the boy looked way to familiar.

"Hmm you look familiar," I said to the boy signing the girls stuff.

"I don't believe I met you before" he replied "but my mum always say I look just like my dad in high school."

"What's your dad's name?" I asked curious

"Andrew Torres" he answered simply

"Never heard of him… sorry did he have a brother? Maybe that's who I'm thinking of?" I asked

"Sorry he was an only child," he replied.

"It's okay" I stated feeling a pang of sadness. My only stepbrother has a kid and I was never told.

"Bye Adam" both girls squealed before moving towards Chris.

"Ouch dude I heard that conversation," Eli commented.

"Yeah ouch is right." I replied staring off into space.


	4. Chapter 4

Drew's POV

We were driving to my parent's house the day after the concert. Azalea was talking animatedly about the show.

"And then we went backstage…" Zayley trailed off describing her backstage experience. She soon finished her story and the car fell quite. The silence stuck until we reached my parents' house.

Audra's POV

I was cooking dinner. Drew and his family were on their way over. Adam had stayed the night yesterday after his concert and was still here. He seemed depressed but he won't tell Omar or I what's wrong I'm just hoping he doesn't come down while Drew's here. I have no idea why they don't talk they used to be so close but one day that all changed…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living room reading a book when I suddenly hear the door slam. Adam tried to slip past me, but I wouldn't allow it._

"_Honey what's wrong?" I asked noticing the tears streaking down his face._

"_Mom I never want to see Drew again," he stated _

"_Baby Boy what did he do?" I asked worried about my younger son._

"_Let's just say he made it crystal clear that he never wants to see me again," he replied before more tears flooded down his cheeks._

_I pulled him into a hug and just held him letting my actions speak for me._

_End of Flashback_

The doorbell rang and I set down my dishtowel. I answered the door and pulled my eldest into a huge hug. Molly slightly glared at me. I don't like that girl never have, never will she just rubs me the wrong way.

"Azalea, Mason you guys are getting so big," I commented pulling them into a hug "Molly" I greeted flatly and pulled her into an uncomfortable hug.

"Audra" she greeted back my feelings for her were mutual she never liked me either. I always thought I was because I was the other woman in Drew's life but it seemed deeper than that.

"Come in, come in" I coaxed "dinners ready."

We all entered the dining room where Omar was already seated and we blessed our food. During the middle of dinner the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," I stated before standing and walking towards the foyer. I opened the door to reveal Bianca and Eli "Bianca!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around the girl that basically became my daughter.

"Oh no one's ever happy to see Eli," Eli commented sarcastically.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked ignoring Eli's comment

"Umm Adam disappeared after the show yesterday and I was wondering if you had seen him?" Eli questioned

"Yeah he's here. He's upstairs," I replied gesturing towards the stairs.

"I'll go I know why he's all depressed. Bee you stay down here." He said before disappearing upstairs.

"Come in Bianca," I gently commanded

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" she started before I cut in.

"My only near daughter will never intrude," I stated assuringly

"Isn't Drew married?" she asked confused

"Yes" I answered innocently

"Aww you love me more than you love you daughter in law" She cooed before heading in the direction of the dining room. I followed behind her.

"Omar!" I heard her greet my husband.

"Bianca what a pleasant surprise… what are the means of your visit?" he asked her

"To drag Adam back to the tour bus," Bianca answered happily

"Whose Adam?" Zayley asked cutting in to the conversation.

'This is going to be a disaster,' I thought to myself. Wait a minute… "Andrew Torres do your children not know that they have an uncle?" I spat out angrily.

"Mom told us you were an only child," Mason explained for Drew.

I turned and glared at Molly. An argument broke out before Eli entered to kitchen with Adam over his shoulder seeing the argument he set Adam down and they both glanced at the complete chaos.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP" Adam screamed over the pandemonium. Everyone and I mean everyone silenced immediately. "Okay I have a headache the size of a grand canyon so if your going to argue do it in a quite manner." He finished before heading off to the kitchen.

"Was that just Adam 13th?" Azalea asked breaking the silence

"Yes that was your Uncle Adam aka Adam 13th," I answered softly

I glanced over at Bianca and Eli… Eli looked for a lack of a better word pissed.

"Drew how could you do that to your brother 16 years ago. I mean you backstabbed your only stepbrother for a fucking girl" he screamed pointing at Molly. "you weren't fucking here to see the pain and suffering you inflicted on him. Because of you he started self-harming again. Did you honestly think he'd just move on? Did you think he'd get over it in a couple of weeks? Well he didn't 16 years and he was still scared to see you." He continued angrily "if you've listened to our music the song All Your Hate is about you and your bitchy little wife.

Everyone was silent after Eli's outburst before I decided to speak "Can someone please explain why its like World War 3 between my sons?"

"I will" a voice said from the doorway. Adam strode softly through the room and settled in one of the empty chairs. "Drew made it clear last time saw him that he would let a girl come between us because what I am is against her beliefs and he agreed with her. Simple as that."

"I never like you Molly," I seethed "you came between brothers just to have your way. Your selfish" I finished before standing up and promptly leaving the dining area and going to my room.

Drew's POV

I feel like shit right now I love Molly but I love my mom. I sat silent throughout Eli's rant about me and I never broke the silence.

"Adam…" I finally squeaked out "can I talk to you alone?"

"Yes" he answered standing up and walking towards his room I followed like a puppy.

"I know you hate me but hear me out," I started looking directly at him "I don't deserve any forgiveness I let this go on for 16 years. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let Molly come between us, I'm sorry for never telling you that you were an uncle, I'm sorry for being the cause of your self-harm, and I'm sorry for thinking I was right that day." He just continued to stare at me

"I never hated you and I don't hate you" Adam finally spoke "I'm just disappointed… God I sound like mom" he joked "I'm disappointed in you and myself I could've reacted differently and at least talked about it like a normal person but I yelled at you and acted like an ass."

"You had the right too," I filled in "so your in a band… how'd mum take that news when you told her"

"Pretty well actually, she's always had a soft spot for me," he bragged.

I shook my head and chuckled "She always just yelled at me."

"Yeah" he relied "We cool?" he asked holding out his hand.

"We cool" I shook it "Just feel like I have to say this but I still love Molly no matter what."

"Whatever bro…" he replied hugging me.

**Author's Note: I feel like I let Drew off too easy, but though Adam is stubborn he has a soft spot for his stepbrother. That's how sibling relationships work one second you could be beating each other with frying pans and the next you can be getting along just fine. Thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate the reviews! So ya'll know the drill review!**

** Peace, Love, and Glitter,**

** FabulousMisfit**


End file.
